This invention is directed to a toy paddle, and, in particular, to a toy paddle having a plurality of lights that selectively illuminate such that a message is spelled out or a design is created when the paddle is pivoted about its handle. This invention provides the user with enhanced play value over conventional non-animated paddles.
Conventional (non-animated) paddles are known in the art and are often provided with noise making capabilities. These paddles include a handle and a housing rotatably mounted on the handle. A noise generator which is activated by rotation of the handle is supported within the housing.
These paddles are often used during celebrations and joyous occasions. For example, conventional paddles are used at sporting events and festive gatherings such as New Year's Eve. The noise making capability of conventional paddles has made them useful for these joyous occasions.
However, the prior art paddles suffer from the disadvantage that since they provide only sound and no visual component, they only serve the function of creating noise. This noise can be slightly varied according to the speed with which the paddle is rotated. A noise making device providing substantially monotonal noise provides little play value to the user. Such noise making paddles are quickly discarded after the celebration for which they were intended. Accordingly, an animated toy paddle that provides enhanced play value by providing a toy that emits multicolored light, sound and a plurality of different designs and messages from a single paddle is desired.